The World Around Us
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Bassi from my original fiction story with original character. Dengan tema yang sama, dan perubahan plot, serta ide yang di perluas. This a re:write, want to read? / Mafia!AU /Kristao/ Mafia!Kris and Supermodel!Tao / RnR please!
1. Prolog

Hai _guys_! Maaf ya kalo banyak diantara kalian yang berharap gw _update_ ff yang 'terbengkalai', gw masih belum ada ide. Bahkan otak gw yang biasa enak di pake mikir akhir2 ini kaya _sleep mode_ , ga bisa dibuat mikir sama sekali.

Lha trus ini apa?

Ok gw jelasin dulu. Ide ff ini gw ambil dari cerita ori fiksi gw yang berjudul ' **Who Says** '. Dan karena pengen nge _re:write_ , akhirnya gw mutusin buat _side story_ dari cerita ori fiksi itu. Bisa di bilang ini versinya Kristao, dan 2 tokoh utama di cerita asli ' **Who Says** ' kayanya bakal gw masukin juga sebagai _support cast OC_ disini.

Kenapa ga di _remake_ aja? Soalnya gini, karakter uke di cerita aslinya itu beda banget sama , jadi biar lebih enak n sreg, gw mutusin buat _re:write_ biar gw ga berasa copas banget(meski cerita itu buatan gw sendiri). Lagian ada beberapa _part_ yang beda, jadi ya gitu. Ide ini masih original karangan gw, tapi ya gitu ga original banget karena bisa di bilang ' _recycle_ '.

 _So_ , bagi kalian yang mungkin ada ngikutin/join di _fanpage_ gw di fb, pasti tahu cerita berjudul ' **Who Says** ' itu yang mana :3

 **And if you don't like this fanfic, you can out from this page.**

 **Not like don't read. Oke? :)**

.

.

.

 **FANFIC RE:WRITE. BASSIC FROM MY ORIGINAL FICTION STORY.**

 **The World Around Us**

Original story by: Me, Skylar.K

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

With support cast, and also my original fiction character here

 _Drama / Romance / Slice of Life / Action_

 **Rating:** T (in the beginning)

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

London di pagi hari, tak ubahnya seperti kota-kota besar lainnya. Hanya saja sesibuk apapun London, siapa saja terlihat _fashionable_ dan berkarakter. Pantas jika ibukota dari Negara Inggris ini menyandang gelar sebagai kota mode yang juga bersanding dengan Paris-Perancis, Roma-Italia, atau Tokyo-Jepang. London adalah surga para pecinta _fashion_ , dan London juga merupakan salah satu kota cantik yang memiliki banyak daya tarik selain sebagai kediaman Ratu Elizabeth II.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain bangun pagi dan di sambut dengan hangatnya sinar mentari, serta birunya langit. Begitupula di London. Memang tak lagi terdengar kicauan _sunbird_ lucu yang terbang rendah diantara bangunan-bangunan bertingkat, tapi suasana ramah dan nyaman akan tetap terasa ketika kau membuka jendela kamarmu dan menikmati pemandangan diluar sana.

Tak selalu jalanan yang padat akan pejalan kaki atau trem yang mondar-mandir adalah pemandangan yang membosankan. Tidak jika kau melihat banyak warna diluar sana, seperti pelangi, tak hanya satu jenis warna, tapi banyak sekalu warna. Seperti _red telephone box_ yang banyak tersebar di penjuru kota, _double decker bus_ merah segar, _Black cab_ atau bisa juga di sebut _Hackney Carriage_ taxi berwarna hitam dan model klasik yang berciri khas, belum lagi tampilan _billboard_ pada gedung-gedung tinggi dan pusat perbelanjaan serta pusat _showbiz_ yang menampilkan banyak hal-hal menarik. Seperti, iklan terbaru program televisi tertentu, hingga iklan pargelaran London Fashion Week yang akan di helat 2 minggu lagi.

Semua warga London tentunya berbangga hati dengan hal itu. Selain kota indah mereka yang sudah pasti di kenal oleh seluruh orang di penjuru Dunia, dan menambah profit kota yang sangat menguntungkan. Mereka juga akan dapat melihat selebriti atau model kelas Dunia yang mereka sukai.

Tak heran jika London di kenal sebagai salah satu kota pusat mode. Selain terdapat banyak gerai _brand-brand_ ternama, para warganya juga sangat ekspresif dalam berpenampilan. Dan jangan bandingkan seperti apa dandanan mereka saat berangkat bekerja, ke sekolah, ke kampus, atau bahkan untuk melakukan aktifitas singkat yang sederhana. Karena Negara Ratu Elizabeth II terlalu memukau untuk seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Memang seharusnya setidap detik itu sangat berharga. Jadi saat kau memiliki waktu untuk menikmatinya, maka nikmatilah. Berbagai cara untuk menikmatinya, termasuk melakukan pekerjaan berat sekalipun, atau mungkin memanfaatkan waktu istirahat setelah selama hampir 1 bulan tiada hentinya menguras tenaga untuk bekerja.

1 bulan. Lebih cepat dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena tak terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang di ambil. Belajar dari pengalaman. Itulah sebabnya saat ini sosok yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering muncul di berbagai media itu memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan baik.

Ah, jika kau perhatikan, kau akan melihat banyak sekali wajahnya bertebaran di _billboard_ , majalah, ataupun surat kabar, dan juga di Dunia Maya. Dan percayalah jika ia seorang pria Asia yang sudah membuat pengagum fashion dan pengikut mode menganga tak percaya jika pria Asia itu baru berumur 22 tahun.

Di antara keriuhan diluar sana, pria...atau bisa kita sebut pemuda?

Ok. Pemuda saja, terdengar lebih segar.

Pemuda itu, sang model bertubuh tinggi 185cm, bersurai hitam kelam, masih terlelap di balik selimut putih tebal yang menaungi tubuh modelnya yang sempurna dari dinginnya udara kamar karena pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala. Musim gugur yang menjadi musim favoritnya. Dan sungguh pilihan yang tepat jika saat ini ia masih terlelap damai, meski kaki panjangnya telah terjulur keluar dari lindungan selimut, dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar, dan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat mengganggu ketenangan di apartmen yang cukup mewah namun minimalis itu. Tentu saja karena ia hanya tinggal seorang diri, tanpa siapapun menemani. Dan yah, hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Pemuda itu menggumam kecil, berguling ke kanan menghadap jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar, melambaikan tirai berwarna biru muda warna favoritnya karena angin lembut yang berhembus. Mengerum lucu dengan bibir unik yang bergerak-gerak seperti kucing kecil, lalu kembali damai dengan wajah polos yang damai.

Baik bentuk rahang, tulang pipi, hidung yang panjang, bulu mata, bahkan kantung mata yang menghitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Semuanya terpahat sempurna hingga ke bagian leher dan bahu yang terekspos karena ia hanya mengenakkan singlet hitam yang menunjukkan otot-otot lembut di kedua lengannya. Menjadi orang yang sangat sibuk tak membuat sosoknya menjadi tak terawat begitu saja. Karena ia memang di haruskan untuk merawat diri sebaik mungin dan secermat mungkin.

Dan hidup mandiri lah yang membuatnya sangat teliti terhadap dirinya dan hidupnya sendiri. Meski sebenarnya ia adalah sosok yang penakut, toh nyatanya ia dapat hidup sendiri di dalam apartmennya yang tidak bisa di katakan murah. Dan...

...oh tunggu. Kalau ia hidup sendiri, lantas bagaimana jendela kamar dapat terbuka?

Ia selalu dan tak pernah lupa untuk menutup jendela saat hendak tidur. Jadi...bagaimana mungkin jendela kaca itu dapat terbuka?

 _ **Late night watching television**_

 _ **But how we get in this position?**_

 _ **It's way too soon, I know this isn't love**_

 _ **But I need to tell you something**_

Nyanyian berisik itu berasal dari sebuah _iPhone rose pink_ yang tegeletak diatas bantal super empuk tak berpenghuni yang tepat berada di sisi si pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap. Masih menutup kelopak matanya rapat, mulutnya bergerak seperti tengah mengunyah makanan, kemudian kembali tenang layaknya bayi yang nyaman mengenakkan _diapers_ super nyaman.

 _ **I really really really really really really like you**_

 _ **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?**_

 _ **I really really really really really really like you**_

 _ **And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?**_

Carly Rae Jepsen masih saja bernyanyi merdu meski si pemilik kamar tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Sepertinya suara Carly saja tak cukup membangunkan pemuda asal China yang terlelap itu, membuat seorang wanita tinggi langsing yang duduk di sofa _single_ putih berbahan beludru lembut di samping pintu balkon kamar menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wanita berambut panjang berwarna _pale blonde_ sepunggung itupun bangkit berdiri, menghampiri tempat tidur di tengah ruangan, meraih ponsel yang terabaikan oleh pemiliknya, dan mengutak-atiknya sejenak lalu mendekatkan _speaker_ ponsel di telinga pemuda yang terlelap. Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir merahnya, ketika terdengar _intro_ lagu yang berbeda mulai mengalun.

 _ **This hit**_

 _ **That ice cold**_

 _ **Michelle Pfeiffer**_

 _ **That white gold**_

 _ **This one, for them hood girls**_

 _ **Them good girls**_

 _ **Straight masterpieces**_

 _ **Stylin', while in**_

 _ **Livin' it up in the city**_

 _ **Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**_

 _ **Got kiss myself I'm so pretty**_

Oh bagus sekali. Setelah Carly Rae Jepsen bernyanyi, kini suara khas Bruno Mara mengalun dengan _catchy_ nya di pagi hari yang damai. Sukses membuat pemilik kamar yang masih terlelap itu mengerang rendah dengan dahi berkerut-kerut, tanda jika terganggu dengan suara berisik yang menusuk gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah, mengangkat selimutnya tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi kepala, namun yang ada wanita cantik yang menjadi dalang dari hal menyebalkan itu malah menambah _volume_ musik.

"Vanessa!" pemuda manis itu menyentakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Menoleh terpaksa ke balik punggungnya dan menatap wanita cantik yang kini tertawa itu dengan wajah berkerut tak suka dengan gurat lelah bercampur kantuk yang sangat kentara.

"Ahahahahahahahaha" wanita cantik bernama lengkap Vanessa Adrik itu terbahak, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali diatas sofa _single_. "Wajahmu lucu sekali Zitao sayang!" Vanessa menunjuk-nunjuk si pemuda yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan rambut berantakan.

Zitaoーpemuda asli Negeri Tirai Bambu itu mendengus kesal, meghempaskan selimut tebalnya dengan kasar dan tak lupa menendangnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada wanita asli Rusia yang kini berusaha menghentikan tawa dengan anggun.

Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Tapi Tao memiliki nama resmi untuk menjalani Dunia gemerlapnya sebagai pelaku Dunia _fashion_ dengan nama Huang Edison. Sejak 5 tahun yang lalu setelah datang ke London, Tao tak sulit beradaptasi di Dunia model. Berkat kelebihannya dalam tinggi badan, wajah, dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat menjual. Tao memang pemuda Asia, tapi tak lantas ia dapat di remehkan begitu saja bukan? Bahkan Vanessa yang wanita tulen saja iri dengan bentuk bokongnya yang seperti buah melon. Dan lebih besar dari semangka.

Oh jangan membuatnya teringat hal paling sial karena bentuk bokongnya itu. Karena Tao pasti hampir kapan saja mendapat pelecehan berkat bokong bulat dan besarnya yang menggoda banyak pria _gay_ untuk meremas bokongnya. Entah itu sesama model, desainer, ataupun orang asing yang sudah kurang ajar menyentuh salah satu aset berharganya.

Tak hanya bokong, wajahnya yang berkarakter juga salah satu faktor berpengaruh. Tidak mungkin jika pemuda biasa-biasa saja dapat menembus kelas model internasional ' _kan_?

Mereka bilang, Tao memiliki karakter wajah yang unik, rahang tegas yang membuatnya tampan, tapi juga garis lembut wajahnya yang memberi kesan manis dan mempesona. Selain bentuk bibir kucingnya yang membuat iri Vanessa juga, mata kucingnya yang terkesan tajam, lekuk pinggul yang seharusnya tak di miliki seorang pria, juga kaki panjang jenjangnya yang mulus dan selalu dibalut celana ketat.

Semua yang ada di tubuhnya sangat menjual. Dan Tao adalah satu-satunya orang Asia yang dapat sukses di jagat hiburan London. Mulai dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki, semuanya menjual. Karena Tao hampir pernah menjadi model untuk produk _fashion_ apa saja, mulai dari topi hingga ke sepatu. Dan hasilnya? Banyak orang yang menggilainya diluar sana.

Tao itu eksotis dengan kulit _tan_ nya yang tak terlalu gelap sebenarnya, kerlingan nakal yang di milikinya, senyum manis yang selalu dapat membuat siapa saja tergoda, lekuk pinggulnya yang cantik, dan tentu saja bokong berharganya yang menggiurkan.

Dan yang paling unik adalah mata birunya yang bagai permata termahal yang bersinar indah. Membuat banyak orang ragu jika Tao asli seorang pemuda China. Dan sesungguhnya mata birunya itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dan tergolong unik.

Tao menghela nafas keras, menutup matanya yang masih terasa berat dan membuat tubuhnya berkali-kali terhuyung ke belakang-samping seperti layang-layang kertas tertiup angin kencang. Vanessa menggelengkan kepalanya anggun melihat tingkah lucu Tao.

"Bangunlah Zi, kau tahu pukul berapa ini?" suara Vanesaa yang lembut terdengar lebih perhatian. Tao mengeluh sambil merenggangkan otot tangannya keatas.

"Aku ingin bangun siang, hari ini aku _free_ Nes" ujarnya malas dengan suara serak sengau yang seksi.

 _"Free_? Lalu jadwal _press con_ produk kacamata milikku bgaimana nasibnya Huang Edison?"

 **Klip**

Mata itu spontan terbuka sempurna, mengerjap lucu, kemudian menganga dengan wajah terkejut yang sangat lucu.

" _NO_! AKU MELUPAKANNYA!" teriaknya histeris.

Maka dengan suara yang cukup gaduh, Tao menuruni tempat tidur tapi sialnya salah satu kakinya yang masih terbelit selimut membuatnya gagal beranjak karena lebih dulu terjatuh diatas permadani dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras. Sempat merintih kecil sambil menyisipkan tangan kanannya di bawah bokongnya, ia kemudian melepaskan lilitan selimut lebih dulu kemudian bangkit berdiri, tak lupa melotot pada Vanessa yang kini kembali tertawa.

Ssmbil mengusap-ngusap bongkahan bokong bulatnya, Tao berjalan tertatih kearah kamar mandi yang masih berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kamarnya. Pemuda tampan yang lebih mengarah ke cantik itu terlihat begitu tersiksa dengan kondisi bokongnya, tapi sebelum si manis semampai itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Vanessa sempat berkata,

"Oh Tuhan, bukankah hari ini tanggal 10 ? _Press con_ nya tanggal 13 bukan?"

 **Twitch**

"VANESAAAAA!"

Dan suara tawa membahana wanita cantik asal Rusia itu yang terdengar kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memijat pelipisnya dengan gerakan elegan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pria yang di balut stelan kemeja berwarna biru gelap itu memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan _orb_ bekunya yang seolah sanggup menembus ke dalam pikiran siapa saja, seraya menarik nafas panjang perlahan dan menghembuskanya perlahan juga. Seiring dengan terhentinya pijatan jari-jari panjang kurusnya, ia kembali membuka matanya. Masih menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kiri, pria itupun berusaha menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman.

Memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela kaca mobil di samping kanannya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada jalanan yang tak pernah sepi, masih dengan wajah datar dan dingin, _orb_ bekunya bergulir perlahan ketika mobil Sedan yang di naikinya berhenti di persimpangan jalan, tepat di depan sebuah gedung agensi paling tersohor di London, dan menampilkan sebuah papan iklan super besar di bagian atas gedung. Sebuah papan iklan yang menampilkan nama agensi dan seorang modelnya yang sedang naik daun.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk lebih jelas meliat papan iklan gedung tersebut. Di karenakan tinggi tubuhnya yang tak sejurus dengan jendela mobil. Dan sang sopir diam-diam melirik kearah kaca spion dalam mobil melihat tingkah majikannya yang terkenal arogan.

Untuk apa seorang Kris Wu harus merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar pada sebuah papan iklan ?

Pria berdarah campuran China-Kanada itu menaikkan satu alis tebalnya ketika _orb_ bekunya melihat model di papan iklan yang berpakaian elegan dengan _make up_ yang mempertajam mata kucingnya, serta bibirnya yang meliuk berwarna merah menggoda. Setelah cukup merekam baik sosok dan wajah model tersebut, ia kembali menarik kepalanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

Mobil kembali bergerak. Kris masih memandang keluar, melewati area pebelanjaan yang sangat ramai, dan lagi-lagi melihat model yang sama di bagian depan beberapa _brand_ ternama yang memakai jasanya. Dan seharusnya ia tak perlu memandangi sosok berbentuk papan atau poster itu, karena di matanya model itu tampak sama saja dengan model lain diluar sana. Tapi bentuk bibir sang model yang mungil, meliuk menggemaskan membuatnya ingin melihat lebih lama.

" _Your cell phone is ringing sir_ " pria yang memgemudikan mobil tersebut berujar setelah melihat jika majikannya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda akan mengangkat telepon.

Pria dengan helai putih itu menoleh, kemudian merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _iPhone_ putih yang masih berdering dan menampilkan nama seseorang yang membuatnya segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _We must reset the schedule meeting_ " pria di sebrang sana berkata tanpa basa-basi.

Dengan intonasi datar dan dingin yang sama. Bahkan tidak ada kata " _Hallo_ " atau hal semacamnya.

"How dare you go without telling me? You're making fun of me?" masih dengan nada arogan yang tak terbantahkan.

" _Immediately Wu, my time is not just to meet you. In this morning i must go to Rusian_ "

"I don't care about your buisness Adrik. Kau tahu apa yang sudah anak buahmu lakukan pada orang-orang ku di Kanada?"

 _"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sebagai ganti rugi atas keributan itu?"_

"Datang padaku dan tarik semua orangmu dari wilayahku, dan aku tidak ingin adanya bisnis serbuk itu masih tercium disana. Kau mengerti?"

 _"Kita bicarakan hal ini lagi nanti. Aku dan kekasihku harus segera terbang"_

Tak berniat membalas, ia segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu sebelum Julian Adrik sebagai penelpon melalukannya lebih dulu. Dirinya tidak suka di dahului, dalam hal apapun, kapanpaun, dimanapun, dan intinya pria itu tidak bisa menerima hal apapun diluar kehendaknya yang sangat keras dan dingin. Kris Wu akan selalu menjadi yang terkuat, apapun yang terjadi.

"Kekasih _lady boy_ maksutmu? Yang benar saja" cemohnya. Dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku dalam jasnya.

"Julian Adrik memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik Bos, seorang model _androgini_ " kata si pengemudi. Bermaksut mencairkan suasana, tapi yang ada dengan kemeja biru gelap itu mendapat lirikan tajam sepasang _orb_ beku Kris.

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu?" suaranya begitu dingin. Tak bersahabat.

Menegaskan siapa yang berkuasa dan di kuasai.

Sang sopir pun menundukkan kepala, mengucapkan 'maaf' meski tidak ada kesalahan yang di lakukannya. Kris kembali memalingkan wajahnya, memandang keluar dengan tanpa minat. Seperti biasa.

"Berhentilah di restoran biasanya" titahnya tenang dan tajam.

"Baik Bos"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao menjilat bibirnya yang kini berwarna coklat gelap karena saus Kari dengan penuh penghayatan, karena tak ingin setitik pun meninggalkan sisa saus tersebut di bibirnya. Terlalu sayang jika harus di bersihkan dengan selembar tisu, karena Tao tidak suka jika harus menyia-nyiakan makanan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi sisa saus Kari yang menempel di bibirnya, ia kembali meraih garpu dan sendoknya dan segera mengiris sosis yang ia celupkan ke dalam saus kari.

Setelah sempat ribut dengan Vanessa karena membangunkan dirinya yang baru tidur beberapa jam saja membuatnya merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk sarapan di luar dengan wanita cantik itu.

"Apa seperti ini cara makan seorang model yang sedang naik daun itu?" Vanesaa mengernyit memperhatikan Tao yang melahap sarapan ketiganya dengan rakus.

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu baru saja melahap potongam sosis kedua, mengunyahnya dan sempat tersenyum tipis. Tak menghiraukan cemohan Vanesaa akan cara makannya yang seperti orang kesetanan, memilih untuk diam dan menikmati sarapannya yang berupa sosis panggang, kentang beserta sayuran rebus lainnya, dan saus Kari yang di siapkan dalam wadah tersendiri, di temani secangkir teh yang sebenarnya tidak _nyambung_.

"Aku sangat lapar, semalam setelah sesi wawancara aku tidak sempat makan malam" Tao membela diri, menyuapkan potongan kesekian ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kebiasaanmu ini sangat buruk Zi. Kau harus belajar banyak pada Kiel, dia sangat tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan diri untuk urusan perut"

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengenal Kiel Beudelaire Nesa" ucapnya agak menggumam karena mulutnya berisi penuh makanan.

"Nanti akan ku pertemukan kalian. Jadi bisakah kau lebih elegan Huang Zi Tao 'Edison' ?"

Tao lebih dulu menelan makanan di dalam mulutmya, kemudian tersenyum manis semanis _gumdrop_ warna-warni, mengangguk kecil seperti seorang bocah penurut, dan kembali menikmati sarapannya pada piring ketiga.

 _Oh yeah._ Tolong jangan kaget, Tao memang memiliki tubuh tinggi ramping dan proposional, tapi ia juga memiliki selera makan yang sangat besar. Tapi tak lantas ia tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuh dan berat badannya, Tao selalu menjaga apa saja yang di konsumsinya, toh meskipun begitu mudah baginya untuk segera menurunkan berat badan. Dan itulah kelebihannya.

Lagipula menurut Tao, menu makanan khas di Negeri Ratu Elizabeth II ini terlalu sedikit porsinya di bandingkan di Negara asalnya. Karena sungguh dirinya sudah sangat kenyang menyiksa tubuhnya ketika pre-debut dulu. Lagipula siapa yang akan melarangnya? Ia hidup mandiri, jadi hanya dirinya lah yang bisa dan tahu seperti apa hidup yang ingin di jalaninya. Meski sudah beberapa bulan ini sejak dirinya mengenal Vanessa karena sebuah insiden kecil, hingga membuat wanita cantik yang telah bersuami itu entah kenapa jadi dekat dengannya.

Tao baru saja menyelesaikan piring ketiga sarapannya, mengelap bibirnya yang terdapat sisa saus dengan serbet yang ada di pangkuannya, melipat kain polos itu dengan asal lalu meraih cangkir tehnya yang sangat tidak _nyambung_ dengan _Full English Breakfeast_ yang baru saja di santapnya.

"Ku dengar _Victoria Secret_ tertarik untuk memakai mu sebagai modelnya?" Vanessa kembali membuka obrolan, kemudian menegak jus strawberry nya dengan anggun. Tao mengangguk kecil, sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

"Entah mereka sedang putus asa atau apa. Ide darimana ingin menjadikan ku sebagai model mereka?" dumelnya dengan bibir maju beberapa senti.

"Itulah indahnya _fashion_ _my sweet heart_ ~ siapa tahu nanti mereka akan membuat produk khusus pria karena menginginkanmu menjadi modelnya?"

Tao mengangkat bahu kecil. "Kalau memang iya, pasti akan jadi heboh"

"Dan kau akan menjadi model pria pertama dan satu-satunya di Asia yang menjadi model _Victoria Mens Secret_ "

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pakaian dalam"

"Kenapa?"

"Oh ayolah Nessa, apa kau lupa saat aku menjalani pemotretan untuk _Saint Laurent_ edisi _Falls Winter_ kemarin? Kau ingat pakaian apa yang ku kenakan?"

"Baju transparan hitam itu? Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika mereka menyukai foto itu, tapi aku sedikit takut saat ternyata mereka berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak katena foto itu!" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berlagak menggigil.

"Itu karena kau seksi. Lagipula hal itu sangat wajar, kau pria Asia yang berkulit _tan_ , dengan karakter wajah unik yang sangat menjual. Apapun yang kau kenakan menjadi terlihat mahal dan mewah"

"Tidak saat kau menjadi objek fantasi pria" sinisnya agak kesal.

"Tapi sungguh, suatu saat nanti kau harus mencoba menjadi model pakaian dalam Zi. Aku yakin pasti sangat hebat! Oh! Atau kau mau aku menghubungi pemilik _Bonds_? Tuhan...kenapa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang? _Geez_ , kau pasti sangat seksi memakai _thong_! Kau akan menjadi _the hottest man_! Oh _god_..." Vanessa memegangi kepalanya setelah bicara panjang lebar tanpa henti dan histeris memikirkan Tao memakai jenis pakaian dalam pria yang baru saja ia sebutkan.

Tao meringis ngeri membayangkan apa yang sekiranya ada di dalam kepala wanita cantik di hadapannya. Oh tidak, pasti mengerikan hanya memakai pakaian dalam, di potret, lalu di lihat banyak orang. Mau di letakkan dimana bokong seksinya nanti jika aset berharganya itu di pertontonkan pada khalayak ramai? Bisa-bisa akan muncul lebih banyak tindak pelecehan pada bokongnya nanti.

Oh tidak. Hal itu benar-benar mimpi buruk!

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan pakaian dalam? Kau membuatku merinding Ness"

Tapi sepertinya Vanessa tidak mendengar karena wanita asal Rusia itu telah sibuk bermain dengan imajinasinya. Membuat Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu kembali meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan soal pemotretan _Versus Versace_ kemarin saja? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai konsepnya?" tanyanya, kemudian menyesap perlahan cairan tehnya.

Vanessa mengerjap, sepasang matanya yang jernih kembali menatap Tao. "Ah tentu, aku sangat tertarik dengan _Kilt_ yang kau pakai. _Thats briliant_!"

"Karena itulah aku menyanggupi tanpa berpikir panjang"

" _You are the most fu*king lucky boy in the world, you know?_ Dan kau membuatku ingin _shopping_ saat ini juga"

Tao terkekeh cantik. "Ingatlah Adrien, kau mau _golden card_ mu yang lain di sita lagi olehnya?" godanya. Vanessa mencibir.

"Oh tertawalah selagi kau bisa. Lihat saja aku akan membuatmu memakai _Thong_ "

 _"Stop_!" Tao menutup kedua telinganya rapat. "Sudah ku bilang jangan membahas pakaian dalam!" hardiknya kesal.

"Suatu saat kau akan memakainya _honey_ , dan akan ada pria yang nanti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu"

Model tampan sekaligus cantik itu mengernyit. "Kenapa harus laki-laki?" protesnya.

"Karena jika ada wanita yang berdiri di sampingmu, aku akan sangat kasihan. Karena apa? Tidak ada satu wanitapun yang pantas berada di sampingmu"

"Aku di ciptakan untuk menusuk, bukan di tusuk"

"Yah, tunggu saja sampai kau bertemu dengan seorang pria hebat hingga kau tidak bisa menolak pesonanya" Vanessa tersenyum misterius. Tapi belum sempat Tao membalas, ponsel wanita itu telah berdering terlebih dahulu.

Tao meraih cangkir tehnya kembali, menegaknya hingga habis lalu menilik jam tangannya yang bernuansa merah muda. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah di bicarakan Vanessa dengan sang penelpon, karena mereka memakai bahasa asing yang tak di mengertinya.

"Aku harus pergi, Adrien bilang ada kecelakaan kecil di perusahaannya. Aku harus segera kesana" kata Vanessa tampak panik sembari bangkit berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mau ku temani?"

"Tidak perlu. Oh, jangan lupa menghubungi ku nanti" ucapnya seraya memakai _coat_ merahnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Adrien"

Vanessa tersenyum, menyentuh pipi Tao sejenak, kemudian melambaikan tangannya beranjak dari meja mereka. Tao mengawasi wanita cantik itu hingga sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu. Menghela nafas kecil, dan memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebelum membayar sarapan yang di santapnya bersama Vanessa, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu restauran oleh seorang pria tinggi berhelai putih dan kacamata hitam yang bertenger diatas tulang hidungnya yang tinggi.

Di balik kacamata hitam itu, sepasang _orb_ beku menawan yang tajam sempat merekam sosok pria muda bercelana merah ketat dan bersurai hitam legam melenggang kearah toilet. Membuatnya segera melepas kacamata, dan menatap intens pada arah dimana pria muda tersebut menghilang.

"Tetap disini" perintahnya pada seorang pria bertubuh tegap mengenakkan kemeja biru gelap yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Baik Bos" mengulurkan kedua tangan, pria itu menerima sodoran kacamata sang majikan padanya.

Pria dengan helai berwarna putih itupun mengarahkan kaki panjangnya melewati deretan meja dan kursi, menuju kearah toilet.

 **To be continue**

Seperti yang udah gw bilang diawal, ff ini hasil re:write atas cerita ori fiksi gw yang pake ori chara. Dan agar feel nya tetep dapet, gw sengaja masukin ori chara di cerita aslinya kesini biar greget. Ga masalah kab ya? Soalnya kalo kebanyakan nama China n Korea aneh juga jadinya, kan setting nya di London :3

Semoga pada suka prolognya. Review please **!**

 _Regards,_ Skylar.K


	2. Chapter 1

**If you don't like this fanfic, you can out from this page.**

 **Not like don't read. Oke? :)**

.

.

.

 **FANFIC RE:WRITE. BASSIC FROM MY ORIGINAL FICTION STORY.**

 **The World Around Us**

Original story by: Me

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

With support cast, and also my original fiction character here.

 _Drama / Romance / Slice of Life / Action_

 **Rating:** T (in the beginning)

 **Beware with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa menit sebelumnya...**_

"Mobil merah itu masih mengikuti Bos"

Mengangkat wajahnya dari _tablet pc_ di tangannya, _orb_ beku milik pria bermarga Wu itu kini mengarah pada kaca spion dalam yang tepat berada di bagian tengah mobil. Datar seperti biasa, tak sedikitpun menunjukkan emosi saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang berada di belakang mobilnya dengan jarak sekitar 20 meter. Sedikitpun tak terlihat terganggu atau curiga, dan cukup membuat sopir sekaligus bawahannya menerka bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Biarkan saja. Ubah tujuan, ke restoran terdekat" titahnya kembali menundukkan kepala, berkutat dengan gadget dengan logo apel. Dan di patuhi secara singkat oleh sang bawahan.

Mobil pun melaju lebih cepat, meliuk-liuk diantara banyaknya kendaraan di jalanan yang ramai, pria Wu itu tak terusik sedikitpun meski harus menerima suara memekakan telinga dari klakson beberapa mobil yang memprotes cara sopirnya mengemudi. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang kurus masih bermain-main diatas layar sentuh _tablet_ nya, sesekali rahangnya mengeras dengan dahi berkerut samar ketika menemukan sesuatu entah apa, dan kemudian ia beralih pada tampilan lain yang membuatnya kembali berekspresi seperti biasa.

"Kita sampai Bos"

Masih mengatupkan bibir tebalnya, ia mematikan _tablet pc_ miliknya, merogoh saku depan jasnya mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam, dan memakainya dengan gerakan arogan. Bawahannya telah bergerak cepat turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak harus memandang ke sekitar tempat mobilnya di parkir, ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya memutari mobil menuju sebuah restauran minimalis dan sempat berpapasan dengan seorang wanifa cantik dengan _coat_ merah gelap yang baru saja keluar dari restauran tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka pintu restauran dan masuk, bukannya segera memilih meja untuk bersantap pagi, pria minim ekspresi itu hanya berdi disana sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh restauran, hingga mata tajamnya melihat sesosok pria bercelana ketat berwarna merah tengah melenggang kearah toilet restauran, membuatnya melepas kacamata yamg bertenger di tulang hidungnya.

"Tetap disini" perintahnya, seraya memberikan kacamata miliknya pada bawahannya yang berdiri tegap di belakang tubuhnya. Pria berkebangsaan Jepang itu menundukkan kepala, menerima kacamata sang majikan.

"Baik Bos"

Sang Wu kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya melewati deretan meja, dengan membawa _tablet pc_ di tangan kanannya, sebelah tangannya yang lain tersimpan di dalam saku celana. Berjalan kearah toilet terletak, menutup pintunya, dan jarinya bergerak otomatis mengunci pintu bercat coklat pohon tersebut. Sebuah kebiasaan sebenarnya. Dan baru saha ia berbalik hendak menuju wastafel, matanya yang penuh intimidasi nan tajam di suguhi pemandangan tak terduga.

Bongkahan bokong bulat terlapisi celana merah ketat menungging tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemilik bokong indah itu sepertinya tak menyadari jika kegiatannya menyimpulkan tali _sneakers_ yang di kenakannya, membuat orang asing seperti dirinya di suguhi pemandangan indah yang pantang untuk di tolak. Hingga Wu memutuskan untuk mendekat, dan berdiri tepat di belakang pemilik bokong indah itu.

 **NYUT**

Satu tangan besarnya mendarat tepat di atas salah satu bulatan layaknya apel raksasa itu. Meremasnya kasar, dan menekannya lembut sebelum si pemilik berteriak histeris dan menepis tangannya kasar.

" _F*ck! What the hell are you doing_!?" pria muda korban peremasan bokong itu meradang dengan nafas kembang kempis. Menatap Wu berang dengan manik birunya yang indah di dalam naungan bentuk mata yang runcing menyipit.

Wu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat wajah oriental yang begitu menarik di hadapannya. Hingga kerutan samar tampak menghiasi dahi lebarnya, kemudian lenyap di gantikan tatapan intens yang ia tujukan pada pria muda di hadapannya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kemudian kembali menatap si pemuda yang terasa familiar di dalam memori otaknya. Wajah menarik perpaduan 2 karakter yang unik namun mempesona itu seperti pernah di lihatnya belum lama ini. Terlebih bentuk bibirnya yang mungil dan segar berbentuk seperti bibir kucing yang menggemaskan.

Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin berjalan mendekat, membuat si korban pelecehan bergerak mundur dengan tatapan waspada. Menyesalkan tak lebih dulu meletakkan _tablet pc_ yang ada di tangan kanannya, Wu tetap mengarahkan kaki panjangnya untuk mempertipis jarak.

" _Stop it!_ _Don't ever close more than this_!" pria muda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan, bermaksud untuk mencegah Wu lebib dekat. Tapi pria tinggi itu seolah tuli, karena tak sedikitpun merespon.

 _"I said stop_! _Or i call police_!" ancamnya tak main-main.

Langkah Wu terhenti. Menatap datar sang pria muda yang menatapnya penuh rasa takut, menggulirkan tatapannya kearah satu tangan si korban yang masih memegangi aset berharganya yang baru saha di remasnya.

"Huang Edison. Aku baru saja melihat banyak penampakanmu di hampir sepanjang jalan menuju restauran, dan kita bertemu di dalam toilet. Tidakkah kau berpikir ini takdir?" suara _hushky_ nya mengalun lancar mengucapkan lebih dari 2-5 kata.

Uh oh, apa yang sedang terjadi? Sangat jarang bagi Wu berkata panjang lebar selain membicarakan bisnis.

EdisonーTaoーyang menjadi korban pelecehan pagi ini memgernyitkan dahinya dalam mendengar kalimat ajaib dari seorang pria yang tak di kenalnya itu.

"Huh? Apa katamu? Takdir? Oh benar sekali, ini takdir yang kejam bahwa seseorang baru saja meremas bokong ku. _You just harassing me moron_!" amuknya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Wu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meremas bokong pria menarik di hadapannya itu. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan"

Sungguh, dengan wajah datar dan intonasi yang sama persis, membuat lelaki tinggi super tampan itu menjelma menjadi manusia paling amat sangat menyebalkan sedunia. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara sedatar itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun?!

"Dan kau pikir kau bisa meremas bokongku semaumu!?"

"Aku selalu melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan. Dan aku selalu bisa memilikinya"

Uh oh, Tao bisa benar-benar meledak saat ini.

"Oh _gosh_! Aku akan benar-benar menelpon Polisi sekarang juga!"

Wu masih datar tak berekspresi, memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari sang model semampai yang kini tengah merogoh saku depan celana ketatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna _rose pink_. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut saat sang model mulai mengetik kombinasi nomor telepon Polisi. Bosan dengan hal yang menurutnya sia-sia, ia pun kembali bergerak mendekat, tak lupa meletakkan _tablet pc_ yang sejak awal masuk ke toilet telah berpindah ke tangan kiri diatas _urinoir_ yang terdapat ruang kecil untuk meletakkan sesuatu, dan mendorong lembut bahu Tao hingga pria yang tingginya hanga berbeda beberapa senti darinya itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat.

"Apa kau tuli? Ku bilang jangan dekat-dekat!" ujarnya tak suka. Mendorong dada bidang Wu namun pria itu tak bergeser sedikit pun.

Oh ayolah, bahkan dirinya belum sempat menghubungi Polisi!

Dan dengan tidak sopannya Wu membungkam bibir imut yang berwarna merah muda alami itu dengan tangan kanannya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya nyaris mempersatukan ujung hidung mereka. Membuat Tao membeku dengan mata berkedip-kedip lucu.

" _Pingjing qin ai de, bie haipa"_ (Tenanglah sayang, jangan takut) suaranya _begitu pelan dengan_ suara yang dalam dan serak mampu meremangkan bulu-bulu halus di tubuh Tao. Juga jangan lupakan mata tajamnya yang penuh intimidasi.

Tao meletakkan satu tangannya di atas tangan besar Wu yang membungkam mulutnya bermaksud melepaskan tangan hangat itu, tapi yang ada pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu malah meraih pinggulnya dengan tangannya yang bebas hingga dada mereka bersentuhan. Ia pun refleks menahan bahu pria itu dengan tubuh yang menegang.

Mata biru yang indah itu melebar cantik, meski terlihat takut dan juga seolah bertanya 'Kau berbahasa China?'

"Huang, jelas itu nama China. Dan kau tahu siapa aku Huang?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan matanya tak bisa berpaling dari terkaman _orb_ beku pria di hadapannya meski ia ingin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

Sang model menyipitkan matanya kesal, kembali memegang tangan besar Wu yang membungkam mulutnya dan kini dapat dengan mudah menepis tangan yang sudah kurang ajar pada salah satu anggota tubuhnya itu. Dan Wu memang tidak keberatan akan hal itu, karena ia dapat meletakkan kedua tangannya di aset berharga sang model yang tadi telah di cicipi oleh salah satu tangannya. Meremasnya lebih keras dan merasakan tekstur kenyal bokong bulat yang menggoda itu dengan

 **NYUT**

" _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BASTARD!?_ "

 **PLAK!**

Tangan halus Tao mendarat dengan indahnya di pipi tirus Wu dengan efek suara yang cukup mengerikan. Bahkan membuat kepala sang Wu tertoleh ke samping karena kerasnya tamparan.

Melepaskan kedua tangan Kris dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, Tao berkata, "Aku akan benar-benar menuntutmu atas pasal pelecehan seksual!"

Pria tampan itu sedikitpun tak menunjukkan ekspresi sakit, hanya sedikit menggerakkan rahangnya yang terasa kaku, kemudian kembali menatap sang model yang menatap marah padanya.

"Kau berani menamparku?" desisnya berbahaya. _Orb_ abu-abunya yang tajam kini terasa lebih menusuk.

Tao menegak ludahnya yang tercekat. Memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing, ia mendorong tubuh pria di hadapannya menjauh dengan kasar, dan berjalan cepat melewati pria tinggi itu dengan menggigit bibir kuat. Hingga benar-benar meninggalkan Wu sendiri dengan aura mengerikan di sekeliling tubuh menjulangnya.

"Kau sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah Huang Edison"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Don't put_ _ **boat race**_ _¹ like that Edi_ "

Pria bernama Max yang berada di belakang kamera di studio siang ini berkata cukup keras pada sang model yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan latar belakang bernuansa biru langit. Membuat beberapa staf yang berada disana tertawa kecil karena logat _cockney_ aneh sang fotografer yang sesungguhnya ingin agar sang model pria sedikit menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Karena apa? Model kesayangannya itu tak biasanya memasang wajah di tekuk-tekuk selama sesi pemotretan di mulai.

Edison, Tao menghela nafas kecil, mengusap lehernya yang terasa dingin karena pendingin ruangan, dan membuat pasangan pemotretannya siang ini memandangnya heran.

" _Break ten minuets! Edi you must repair your mood!_ " ujar Max cukup lantang. Yang di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh Tao.

"Ada yang mengganggumu Edi?" tanya wanita cantik berhelai hitam panjang. Tampil cantik dengan busana _Burberry_ koleksi musim gugur untuk wanita tahun ini.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menoleh pada Jessica yang masih menatapnya intens. " _Nothing_. Aku hanya teringat kesialan ku kemarin" katanya pelan. Wanita bernama lengkap Jessica Gomez menautkan alisnya.

"Kesialan apa yang membuatmu _bad mood_ seperti ini?"

"Jika aku mengatakannya padamu, hal itu sangat tidak membantu Jess. _Mood_ ku akan semakin buruk"

" _Okay okay_. Tapi kau harus mengatasi _bad mood_ mu itu, apa kau ingin membuat pakaian indah ini jadi sia-sia?" model cantik itu tersenyum. Tao hanya menarik tipis sudut bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk samar.

Peristiwa pelecehan di dalam toilet restaurant kemarin sangat mempengaruhi suasana hati seorang supermodel Huang Zi Tao. Bahkan setelah insiden memalukan itu sesampainya di apartement, Tao benar-benar melampiaskan amarah dan rasa kesalnya pada koleksi boneka Panda di kamar dan juga pada cemilan yang tersimpan di lemari khusus. Hingga hari ini pun ia masih cukup _bad mood_ karena peristiwa memalukan itu sama sekali tak lepas dari ingatannya. Bahkan busana _**Burberry**_ yang selalu menjadi _trend setter_ desain dan _fashion show_ yang tengah di bawakannya untuk pemotretan pun tak bisa memperbaiki kondisi _mood_ nya yang berantakan.

Biasanya model yang juga di juluki ' _White Leopard from Asia'_ itu selalu bersemangat di depan kamera, terlebih kali ini _**Burberry**_ mengangkat tema yang cukup unik, yaitu " _ **Classically Bohemia**_ ". Dan seharusnya tak ada yang bisa membuat _mood_ nya berantakan, dan model mana saja tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk hal tersebut.

Bukannya Tao tidak suka dengan pakaian yang tengah di bawakannya, sungguh ia sangat menyukai tema dari _Burberry_ kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan motif utama _paisley_ untuk _shirt_ lengan panjang bernuansa _maroon_ yang di kenakannya, menerapkan potongan _laid back_ , dan luaran _jacket_ ungu tua dengan _style button down_ menambah kesan eksotik dan sensual pemakainya, tak lupa _totte bag_ gelap yang menyempurnakan pakaiannya.

Tao tampak seperti pemuda Asia yang bergaya _british_ dengan sangat cantik. Berkelas dan juga santai. Meski kenyataannya Tao selalu pantas membawakan busana apapun. Dan itulah yang membuat banyak desainer, fotografer, dan kritikus _fashion_ menyukainya.

"Kita lanjutkan!" Max kembali berseru.

Jessica sempat menepuk bahu Tao pelan, memberi senyum penyemangat kemudian mundur ke belakang dan duduk untuk menunggu gilirannya tiba. Maka dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Tao dapat mengendalikan _mood_ nya kali ini dan membuat pemotretan berjalan lancar. Max sebagai fotografer pun terlihat puas dan senang, dan lagi ia mendapatkan pujian akan hal itu.

Namun pemotretan tak usai sampai disana, ia harus mengganti pakaian untuk di foto bersama Jessica. Untungnya sesi kedua tak berlangsung lama, karena model wanita yang lebih senior darinya itu cukup banyak memberi masukan untuknya. Setelah pemotretan selesai, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengganti pakaian dengan baju casual yang di kenakannya saat datang ke studio. Yaitu kemeja putih lengan panjang yang sebagian di masukkan ke dalam _ripped boyfriend jeans_ yang di kenakannya yang membuat aksen berantakan, santai, sekaligus seksi karena aksen _ripped_ di bagian paha dan lutut, tak lupa kacamata milik _Chrome Hearts Kufannaw II_ , dan _Versus Versace Black Leather New Brogue Shoes_ yang mengkilat, semakin membuat penampilannya mempesona. Oh! Jangan lupakan juga _MCM Tranaformer Bag_ yang memggantung di punggungnya.

"Hi Edi~"

Tao tersenyum, membalas sapaan ramah itu dengan baik pula. Sambil memainkan ponsel _rose pink_ nya, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung berlantai 5 itu, melihat kembali _list_ pekerjaannya yang sudah siap menanti, dan menggumam kecil ketika melihat adanya beberapa agenda yang kurang di sukainya. Dan saat matanya melihat sebuah agenda pertemuan untuk produk parfum terkenal, seketika wajahnya mengerut tak suka karena mengingatkamnya pada peristiwa pelecehan yang menimpanya kemarin.

Alhasil tanpa sadar ia mengusap bokongnya dengan wajah kesal, lalu tak lama menghela nafas kecil.

" _Damn_ " umpatnya. "Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu lagi? Sialan!"

Kesal karena kembali mengingat, Tao pun melepas sebelah sabuk _backpack_ nya dan mengarahkan tas tersebut ke depan untuk membuka kantung terdepan mengambil sebuah _earphone_ ponselnya. Kembali memakai tasnya dengan benar, ia memasang perangkat tambahan audio itu pada ponselnya, dan memilih beberapa lagu untuk di masukkan ke dalam _playlist_.

 _"It's been a long day, without you my friend..._ Oh, _hi_ Sarah!" sebait lagu yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya terputus karena menyapa seorang model wanita salah satu temannya.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu balas melambaikan tangannya, tersenyum lebar dan memberi gestur jika dirinya sedang terburu-buru. Tao mengangguk singkat, dan melanjutkan langkahnya, mengambil arah kiri di ujung lorong, sambil kembali bernyanyi, sesekali menilik jam tangannya, hingga harus mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya. Beberapa kali melompat kecil di tangga, ia bergerak cepat menuju _basement_.

Kembali membuka salah satu kantung pada _backpack_ nya, Tao mengeluarkan kunci mobil miliknya, dengan langkah yang sagat ringan masih bersenandung merdu lagu yang menyeruak di telinganya, hingga tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendadak saat melihat sebuah _Subaru WRX STi_ hitam terparkir di belakang _Toyota Mirai_ biru miliknya. Tao memperlambat langkahnya seraya melepas sebelah _earphone_ di telinga dengan keningnya berkerut dalam mengamati _Subaru_ hitam itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mobil ini di parkir disini _huh_?" ia berkacak pinggang kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengeluarkan mobil ku kalau begini?"

Tao berdecak kesal, menghentakkan kakinya keras seraya mengedarkan pandangannya tak sabar mencari orang asing yang sekiranya memiliki mobil keluaran Jepang tersebut. Tapi sayangnya area parkir basemen dalam kondisi sepi, tak tampak satu orangpun yang melintas, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

 **Duk!**

Tendangan di berikannya pada ban belakang mobil hitam itu. Mengumpat kesal, namun tak urung berusaha mendorong bagian belakang mobil, berharap agar mobil tersebut dapat sedikit bergeser dan memberi ruang untuk mobilnya keluar. Tapi jangankan begeser, tenaganya saja tidak cukup kuat melakukan hal itu.

"Sialan! Siapa orang bodoh yang memarkirkan mobilnya disini? Dia pikir tempat ini milik neneknya apa _huh_?"

Tao mendesis keras, berdecak, kemudian menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan pemilik _Subaru_ hitam itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan ia semakin tak sabar karena waktunya semakin menipis. Yang benar saja, ia harus mendatangi pertemuan dengan sebuah _brand_ parfum ternama untuk mendiskusikan aroma mana yang cocok dengan dirinya sekitar pukul satu siang, dan saat ini sudah melewati 30 menit dari waktu yang di sepakati.

" _Oh God! I'm so sorry_!" panik suara berat yang dalam.

Tao spontan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang punggungnya cepat dan menggeser tubuhnya ketika seorang pria tinggi dengan mengenakkan _jacket_ kulit serta _jeans rebell_ berjalan lebar kearah mobil hitam yang menghalangi mobilnya itu. Pria yang sangat tinggi dan bermata lebar, namun jika di lihat pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai wajah _barat_.

" _This car is yours_ _sir_?" tanya Tao. Pria yang sedang merogoh saku celananya itu berhenti bergerak dan menoleh.

"Ya ini mobilku. Maaf aku tadi terburu-buru, jadi ku parkirkan disini" ucapnya, sembari mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku depan celananya.

"Gara-gara mobil Anda, aku terlambat menemui seseorang. Apa Anda tahu nama baikku sedang di pertaruhkan?"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" pria itu membungkuk dalam. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kesopanan pria itu, yang seharusnya hanya di lakukan oleh orang Asia saja.

"Kau bukan orang Inggris?" tanyanya. Pria muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, aku orang Korea. Ah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah menghambat pekerjaan seorang Huang Edison"

Tao membulatkan bibir kucingnya dan mengangguk paham. "Sesama orang Asia harus berbaik hati bukan? Sudahlah, tolong pinggirkan mobil mu _sir_ "

Pria itu tersenyum. " _Ok_ , _wait a minute_ "

Tao melangkah mundur, menunggu pria tinggi dengan helai _dark brown_ itu yang masuk ke dalam mobil dan memundurkan _Subaru_ hitam itu yang sudah menghalangi jalan keluar _Mirai_ kesayangannya. Kemudian pria itu turun dari mobil, membiarkan pintunya terbuka dan menghampiri Tao yang baru saja akan menghampiri mobilnya.

" _Sorry, can i take a picture with you_?"

" _Yeah. But first, whats your name sir_?"

Pria itu tersenyum, dan menyebutkan namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menunggu. Dan Kris sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu. Seseorang seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah sudi menunggu, meskipun jika hal itu berhubungan dengan hidup pribadinya, termasuk mobil _BMW X5 eDrive_ yang di pakainya siang ini. Duduk di kursi belakang dengan kamera LSR di tangannya, berkali-kali ia berdecak dengan alis tertekuk, lalu kembali melihat kembali hasil jepretannya selama perjalanan hendak menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Apa lagi? Kenapa mobil ini tidak berjalan?" tanyanya datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar LSR yang sedang di tekuninya. Tepat saat pintu mobil belakang dibuka oleh salah seorang bawahannya.

"Maaf Bos, mesin hidrogennya tidak bisa terisi" pria itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghela nafas, menoleh ke sisi kanannya dimana bawahannya itu berdiri di depan pintu mobil.

Menatap datar, penuh intimidasi, dan menusuk. Meski kenyataannya Kris tengah memakai kacamata yang menyembunyikan _orb_ bekunya. "Kenapa mesinnya tidak bisa terisi?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu Bos. Teknisinya sedang menuju kemari"

"Kau tahu pukul berapa aku harus segera datang ke pertemuan?"

Bawahannya semakin menundukkan kepala dalam. " _Pardon_ " bahasa Negeri kelahirannya pun terucap.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya, kembali berkutat dengan kameranya. Membiarkan bawahannya tetap berdiri di depan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk, mengacuhkannya seolah tak ada siapapun yang menunggu perintahnya. Hingga tampilan foto digital yang tersimpan tak tersisa, ia pun mematikan benda canggih tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat keluar jendela super gelap tepat saat sebuah mobil bercat _electric blue_ datang dan menempati stasiun bahan bakar hidrogen sebrang yang kosong.

 _Orb_ bekunya mengunci pergerakan pada mobil tersebut, hingga pengemudinya keluar dari mobil dan membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya melihat si pemilik berhelai hitam kelam yang seksi dengan _ripped jeans_ yang menunjukkan bagian paha mulusnya, serta tubuh rampingnya yang membayang di balik kemeja putihnya yang tipis.

Kemeja itu benar-benar tipis, bahkan dari jarak ini saja dirinya dapat melihat lekukan pinggul ramping sang model yang kini tengah menyisir helai kelamnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik, gerakannya terlihat sensual, serta gerak bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut lucu layaknya bebek kecil. Hingga bokong bulat yang menungging karena sang model tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya si bagian samping mobil, sepertinya tengah mengamati badan mobilnya.

Kris meletakkan kameranya di tempat duduk yang kosong, membuka pintu mobil di sisi kirinya dan keluar, membuat bawahannya yang masih setia berdiri cukup bingung.

Berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, ia memperhatikan sang model bertubuh tinggi nan ramping yang telah usai mengisi hidrogen pada mobilnya, dan menuju ke minimarket di stasiun pengisian bahan bakar tersebut. Ia pun masuk ke dalam, melihat si model incarannya yang menuju ke rak tertentu. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti, dan dirinya kembali di suguhi bokong bulat yang tengah menungging.

Sepertinya model seksi itu tengah bingung memilih cemilan yang berada di rak paling bawah, dan membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mendekat. Merogoh saku depan celana _chino_ khaki nya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya, yang segera ia arahkan pada bokong yang menungging itu, membua aplikasi kamera, dan...

 **Klik klik klik klik**

Pengambilan foto diam-diam itu berjalan lancar, dan sebenarnya tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, tapi entah kenapa sang model yang sedang asyik mengambil beberapa cemilan dan berada di dekapan tangannya tiba-tiba menoleh ke balik punggungnya dan mengernyitkan alis melihat sosok asing Kris yang berdiri.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disana _sir_?" pertanyaan curiga itu terucap dari belah bibir mungil merah muda.

Kris menurunkan ponselnya, kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan masih dengan wajah datarnya memandang tepat di mata milik sang model yang sayangnya tertutup oleh kacamata coklat. Hingga tiba-tiba model semampai itu menunjuk kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mulut terbuka.

"Kau!" pekiknya horror.

Tao melepas kacamatanya cepat dengan tangan kanan karena tangan kirinya mendekap cemilan di dada, menunjukkan kilau indah permata birunya pada Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau ' _kan_ yang melecahkan aku di toilet restauran kemarin? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau mengikuti ku!?" tudingnya cukup histeris.

Beruntung minimarket tersebut sedang sepi, kalau tidak sudah di pastikan jika Tao sendiri lah yang akan merasa malu. Suaranya cukup keras, sungguh.

"Jadi kau mengingatnya?" oh sungguh. Nada bicaranya benar-benar datar.

"Kau _stalker_? Atau _papparazi_?" Tao menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

Tao menautkan alisnya, mulai memperhatikan sosok Kris di hadapannya, dan pria tampan asal Kanada itu hanya diam, mengunci tatapan elangnya pada wajah Tao yang sungguh menarik. Jika tatapan mata dapat berfungsi selayaknya laser, pastilah wajah Tao akan hancur saat ini.

"Penampilan bisa menipu, kau tahu" ucapnya tak suka.

Kris memang berpenampilan santai kali ini, berbeda dengan insiden toilet pertemuan pertama mereka saat pria itu mengenakkan stelan jas resmi ala Direktur. Karena saat ini pria tampan itu memakai celana _chino_ berwarna khaki, kemeja abu-abu, serta _denim blue jacke_ t, lalu _navy blazer_ sebagai luaran. Sangat _fashionable_ dan segar, membuat Kris terlihat lebih muda di usianya yang sebenarnya belum menginjak kepala 3.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berdiri di belakang ku?" tanya Tao bertubi-tubi. Masih menatap curiga.

"Apa kau pikir statisun pengisian bahan bakar ini milikmu?"

"Oh, dan apakah minimarket ini tempat untuk mengisi bahan bakar?"

"Aku kemari karena melihatmu masuk"

" _And we call it a stalker_ , mo _ron!_ Kau bilang bukan penguntit, tapi kau memasuki minimarket karena melihatku masuk, bagian mananya yang 'bukan penguntit' _huh_!?"

Kris mengangkat bahu samar, Tao mendengus keras, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya beranjak dari hadapan pria tinggi itu dengan wajah tertekuk mendekap beberapa cemilan di dadanya, membawanya ke bagian kasir. Dan Kris mengikuti, hal itulah yang membuat sang model berhenti dan berbalik, menatap tajam Kris yang masih memasang 'wajah sok tak berdosa'.

"Jangan macam-macam, aku akan berteriak dan menuntutmu ke Polisi" ancamnya. Dan entah kenapa membuat Kris merasa jika ekspresi marah model di depannya itu sangat menarik.

"Maksudmu meremas bokongmu begitu?"

" _Shut up_! Jangan ucapkan hal itu seolah kau sedang mencubit bakpau!"

Kris mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Bokongmu lebih baik daripada bakpau"

Tao menghela nafas kasar. "Apa kau kelainan? Bersyukurlah aku tidak melaporkanmu ke Polisi setelah melecehkan ku, jadi sekarang pergi dari hadapanku"

"Kau tahu? Aku melakukan sesuatu yang ku sukai, dan bokongmu adalah hal yang ku sukai"

 _Oh my_ Kris, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan wajah dan nada datar?

"Pergi sebelum aku telepon Polisi" ancam Tao. Tak tahan lagi. "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Huang Edison, _supermodel from China_ "

" _Yeah_ , kau tahu siapa aku. Dan aku tidak peduli meski kau Presiden, anak Presiden, anak Menteri, atau siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan melapor Polisi"

"Kalau aku tetap tidak ingin?"

Tao menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi segera menuju meja kasir untuk membayar belanjaanya, dan Kris masih mengikuti. Ia hanya terlalu datar bukannya tidak peka, terlalu cuek meski tahu jika model semampai itu mulai marah kepadanya, dan tak ingin ambil pusing jika sang model dengan bokong yang di sukainya itu marah besar, meskipun sudah mengancam akan melaporkannya ke Polisi.

 _Godness_...sungguh ancaman seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh untuknya.

"Kau seorang Model. Bukankah tugasmu untuk membawakan suatu produk dan di potret?"

Tao meletakkan barang belanjanya diatas meja kasir, kemudian menoleh pada Kris dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Lalu?"

"Bukan masalah jika aku mengambil beberapa fotomu"

"Foto apa?"

"Bokongmu"

Mata runcing Tao membulat sempurna, dan mulutnya terbuka. "Kah gila!? Siapa yang memberimu izin memotretnya!?" marahnya tak terbendung lagi. " _Pervert_!"

Makian terakhir yang di lontarkan Tao, sebelum ia beranjak dengan wajah merah padam karena amarah menuju pintu minimarket. Tak peduli dengan panggilan sang penjaga kasir jika sang model meninggalkan barang belanjaannya yang baru saja selesai di hitung. Sementara Kris yang menjadi penyebab keributan hanya diam memandangi sang model yang berjalan sambil mengomel kearah mobilnya.

" _Sorry sir,_ _who will pay for this_?" tanya pria penjaga kasir yang kebingungan. Kris menoleh, memperhatikan belanjaan yang rata-rata adalah makanan ringan, hingga tak sengaja ia melihat rak majalah yang berada di sisi kanan belakang si penjaga kasir.

Sebuah majalah dengan model Huang Edison di bagian sampulnya.

"Total semuanya dengan majalah itu" ucapnya, menunjuk pada majalah yang dimaksud.

Penjaga kasir itupun mengambil majalah yang di inginkan Kris, kembali menghitung belanjaan di meja yang sempat tertunda. Dan Kris meraih majalah tersebut, mengamati sampul depannya dimana sang model bermarga Huang mengenakkan _coat_ panjang diatas lutut berwarna _fushia_.

Dan seorang bawahannya datang menghampiri, menunduk hormat. "Mobil sudah selesai di perbaiki" ujarnya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, terdiam sejenak, hingga si penjaga kasir menyebutkan nominal yang harus si bayarnya. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan kembali menyimpan dompetnya di saku belakang, tanpa menunggu uang kembalian di berikan, ia beranjak membawa majalah tersebut di tangan kanannya, selagi sebelah tangannya yang lain merogoh saku depan celananya mengambil ponsel. Bawahannya pun dengan sigap mengambil paper bag coklat yang berada diatas meja kasir, dan mengikuti Kris menuju kearah mobil.

 _ **Meeting schedule: 21.00 pm at Grand Royal Hotel.**_

Kris menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat pintu mobil, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, lalu membuka pintu di hadapannya, di ikuti sang bawahan yang meletakkan paper bag melalui pintu belakang yang lain, dan meletakkannya di samping Kris.

"Putar arah, aku harus menemui Johnson" titahnya.

"Baik Bos"

 **To be continue**

Note 1: Akhirnya _update_ , wkwk. Semoga cukup puas sama part 1 ya :3

Btw, maaf ga bales _review_ disini, gw kena serangan males mendadak :/ ntar gw bales via pm aja kalo sempet #soksibuk #sokpenting

Udah, ga banyak omong, gw males ngetik tiba2, untung aja pas _part_ 1 ini kelar, haha. Dan _big thanks for_ Tata Sinta yang udah sukarela buat bantu edit :3

Eh iya, mohon maklum kalo disini banyak merk yang kesebut, dan kayanya part2 selanjutnya bakal ada merk yang di sebut, karena ini mengangkat tema _fashion_ :3 dan rata2 merk / model pakaian yang muncul di ff ini yang pernah di pakai Tao ataupun Kris, sebisa mungkin ga gw karang biar _feel_ nya berasa. Tapi ada yang gw karang soalnya susah cari info soal _style_ nya Kris, tantang brand/harga. Kalo kalian tahu ada fansite yang bikin info soal style Kris, bisa beritau gw lewat pm :)

Ada yang ngerasa ff ini terlalu glamour n mewah? Memang itu tujuannya. Gw pengen menunjukkan sisi glamour Tao disini, karena aslinya Tao emang _fashionable_ banget :3

Note 2: kata yang di cetak miring+tebal itu kebanyakan nama merk, dan kata 'boat race' itu artinya wajah, bahasa gaul di London gitu, kaya plesetan :3

Review please!

Revie _w_ wajib bagi yang baca!

©Skylar.K


End file.
